xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 15: Sabotage
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #15: Sabotage is a mission scenario that comes with the Ghost Expansion Pack. Plot Summary The captain of the VCX-100 eases back on the throttle as she approaches the rendezvous point. The sensor scramblers are active and the scopes are clear; but it's always best to slip in slowly and quietly. Cutting the engines, she settles the freighter into a smooth, silent glide, and turns to her copilot. "Spectre 5 has been out of contact for days. Are you sure she'll make the rendezvous?" "She'll be there." "You're assuming everything went according to the plan. Nothing ever goes according to plan." "You know she went dark to avoid detection. It---" The copilot breaks off mid-sentence. One of the Empire's deadly new TIE prototypes approaches, flanked by four TIE fighters. "Let's hope you're right, because they're ready for us. Battle stations!" Required Products * Ghost Expansion Pack includes all indicated Rebel requirements. * ''Inquisitor's'' TIE Expansion Pack for ''The Inquisitor'''' and indicated upgrades. * 4x TIE Fighter models * 4x Obsidian Squadron Pilots available through: ** X-Wing Core Set (includes x2) ** TIE Fighter Expansion Pack (includes x1) ** Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack (includes x2) Mission Setup '''Rebel:' ''Kanan Jarrus'' (VCX-100 with Reinforced Deflectors, Dorsal Turret, ''Ezra Bridger'' (Crew), ''Chopper'' (Crew), Ghost), ''Hera Syndulla'' (Attack Shuttle with Predator, Phantom). Alternatively, the Rebel player may build a squad of up to 79 squad points consisting of a VCX-100 equipped with the "Ghost" title, an Attack Shuttle equipped with the "Phantom" title, and their equipped Upgrade cards. Imperial: ''The Inquisitor'' (Deadeye, Homing Missiles, TIE/v1, Guidance Chips), 4 Obsidian Squadron Pilots. Alternatively, the Imperial player may build a squad of up to 79 squad points that includes at least five ships. The Imperial player places any six obstacles into the play area. An obstacle cannot be placed within Range 1-2 of the edge of the play area or at Range 1 of another obstacle. Then, the Rebel player places the six sabotage tokens (five explosives tokens and one operative token) facedown and shuffles them. Without looking at the facedown side, he places one sabotage token on each obstacles. Then, the Imperial player places his entire squad within Range 1 of the Imperial edge. The, the Rebel player places the Ghost within Range 1 of the Rebel edge. The Phantom begins the game docked. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Rebel Operative: At the beginning of the second round, reveal all sabotage tokens. After these tokens have been revealed, the Phantom ignores the effect of overlapping the obstacle with the operative token on it. Additionally, if it is overlapping this obstacle during the activation phase, it may perform the PICKUP action. When this action is performed, equip the "Sabine Wren" Upgrade card and the "Thermal Detonators" Upgrade card to the Phantom and remove the operative token. * Detonation: Immediately after the operative token is removed, each ship at Range 1 of at least one obstacle with an explosives token on it suffers one damage and receives on stress token, and all obstacles with explosives tokens on them are removed from the play area. * Late Pickup: At the end of round five, if the Rebel player has not picked up the operative, the operative is captured and the Imperials win. Mission Objectives * Rebel Victory: Destroy all Imperial ships. * Imperial Victory: Prevent the Rebel player from picking up the Rebel operative for five rounds or destroy the Ghost and the Phantom. Category:Missions __FORCETOC__